


The List

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: One List.Two Husbands.Lots of Fun.





	1. The Preface

Aaron opened his eyes slowly as the morning light flashed through the blinds in the bedroom. As his blue eyes readjusted to the light, he felt his lips curve into a smile. The figure next to him was someone he hadn’t seen in this bed in so long. Aaron didn’t move to disturb him, taking in the view in front of him.  Robert was sitting up against the headboard, his blonde hair twisted and mussed, his intense green eyes focused as his plump red lips bit at the end of a pen. Aarons' eyes swept down to his naked chest, a chest that had scars of his own now, including a new hickey courtesy of Aarons vicious mouth. The sheets pooled around his hips as his hands held onto a notepad.

 

“Hey,” Aaron whispered as he reached out towards Robert. He looked up in surprise before meeting Aaron’s hand half way with his own. Robert wrapped his paws around Aarons and raised it to his lips. “Soft. What are you writing?”

 

Robert let go of Aarons' hand and gestured towards the notebook resting between his legs on the sheets. Aaron moved towards Robert wrapping his arm around his waist and placing his head on his chest. Looking down Aaron saw a list.

 

“It’s a list,” Robert replied.

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Aaron replied placing a kiss on Robert’s chest. “Garage. Barn. Pub. Home Farm?” Aaron questioned as he read the paper in front of him.

 

“Yes,” Robert said proudly looking down at the list like it was his greatest creation.

 

“If I were to take a guess it’s a list of all the places we…” Aaron trailed off, his eyebrows raising at the implication.

 

“If you can’t say it we can’t…” Robert said laughing as Aaron tickled his side. Aaron took the respite to shimmy up Roberts body resting his head against Robert's neck.

 

“It’s all the places we have done it.”

 

“Made love.”

 

“Oi. Soft lad.” Aaron huffed into Roberts skin.

 

“Since we are getting all the emotional issues taken care of together I figured we needed to catch up on the physical,” Robert said feeling shy suddenly. When he had woke early that morning, he found himself staring at Aaron as he slept. His normally brilliantly blue eyes were closed, but he imagined them and the way they stared at him the night before. Intense. Sharp. Full of love. Something he never expected to see again from him. His eyes traveled down to his lips that he had been sucking on just hours prior. They were bitten swollen with the memory of what they did, and it makes Robert smile. His beard which was finally starting to grow out made his thighs twitch in memory. Moving lower over the expanse of his back, Robert noted that Aaron’s boxing habit has made his body a lot tighter than before. A few light scratch marks Robert tenderly reached out and ran one finger down them stopping short of his lower back. That’s when he came up with his idea.

 

“Catch up? I think we caught up just fine in bed last night.” Aaron muttered.

 

“It was…amazing,” Robert whispered as he raised his arm and placed it around Aaron pulling him even closer. Aaron swung one of his legs between Roberts. Like an octopus, their limbs were everywhere and tangled up in each other.  “We should run a victory tour around the village.”

 

“Robert and Aaron’s Sex Tour? Robert…” Aaron trailed off trying not to laugh too hard at the thought. Robert could feel his body shake at the hidden laughter.

 

“Alright. I get it. It's stupid.” Robert said looking down at the list in front of him.

 

Aaron looked up as his laughter subsided. He bit his lip. “I didn’t say no, you know.”

 

Robert looked down at Aaron with surprise. “Really? You want to do this with me?”

 

“I will always want to do that with you, Robert. I don’t know if we can do it without anyone catching us.”

 

“We managed to do it back in the day,” Robert suggested with a little eyebrow wiggle.

 

Aaron smiled and rolled his eyes in response. “We need a new name for it though. I can’t take Robert and Aaron’s Sex Tour seriously.”

 

“Reunion Tour. The Best of Us. Hey You! Turn around we’re busy.” Robert suggested getting a tickle for his efforts.

 

“How about…The List.” Aaron suggested.

 

“That’s just boring.”

 

“Are you writing a book?” Aaron laughed.  Robert scooted down and flipped to be on top of him, his arms cradled around his head and his knees around his hips.

 

“Maybe I am. Want to write the preface with me?” Robert muttered before Aaron attacked his lips feverishly.  Robert felt Aarons lips part giving him access that he only dreamed about a few months ago. Letting his tongue slip in and glide over Aaron’s the two moaned together.

 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

 

Both stopped and separated. Aaron looking around Robert to look at the door.

 

“Are you driving me or not?” Liv’s voice yelled through the door. They both shared a look.

 

“Yeah, give me a minute to get dressed,” Aaron yelled back as Robert flipped off of him, landing on the bed dramatically.

 

“Yeah, Whatever. I’ll be outside.” Liv said. Her footsteps echoing as she walked away from the door.

 

“I better get her to her meeting,” Aaron told Robert as he slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

 

“Yeah, It's important. I’ve got to get to Diane’s. She needed to talk to me about something anyway.” Robert said quietly getting up and swinging his legs on the opposite end. Aaron threw on some clean underwear and his pants before coming back over to the bed. He grabbed the forgotten notepad and looked over the list again.

 

“We start the Aaron and Roberts Reunion Tour this weekend?” Aaron suggested as Robert grabbed his watch off the bedside table.

 

“Sure. It’s a plan.” Robert said quietly. Aaron let the notebook drop onto the bed as he turned to grab his shirt. He rounded the corner and stood in front of Robert.

 

“Liv hates me,” Robert said looking up into Aarons caring blue eyes.

 

“I know. She will come around again.” Aaron suggested weakly. Robert gave a look before standing up.

 

“Sure, she will. She might have been right. Maybe I’m not…” Robert trailed off as Aaron wrapped his arms around him pulling him close to him.

 

 “I love you. I think even more than last year. We have come so far, and no one can change my mind about that.”

 

Robert looked down at him and gave a big smile. “I love you more. Go. Get Liv to her meeting. I had to meet Diane ages ago anyway.” Robert gave Aaron a quick kiss before breaking away towards the bathroom.

 

“The garage!” Aaron yelled at him as he closed the bathroom door.

 

“AARON. LET’S GO!” Liv’s voice screamed through the bedroom door.

 

Aaron sighed as he walked towards the door. “God Liv. Any louder?” Aaron yelled back as he opened the door, thinking of the garage and their first time.


	2. The Garage

Robert sat in the Woolpack nursing a beer as he watched Charity and Chas bicker over work.  He didn’t expect to be there again. Being able to sit and enjoy two of his family members bicker and it wasn’t about him.  As he took a sip of his beer, he could hear heels clicking against the wood.

 

“Robert. Did you read it yet?” Tracy asked her curly blonde bouncing in excitement.

 

Robert held the beer in his mouth a moment longer than usual. Shallowing he gave a smile. “Yeah, I finished it last night.”

 

“WELL?”

 

“What did you finish last night?” Chas asked as Charity walked off in a huff. Chas must have won the fight as per usual.

 

“Robert is in my book club, and he offered to read my new book!” Tracy told Chas as she took a seat on a barstool next to Robert. Chas looked at Robert with a glint in her eye.

 

“What was it about? Robert?” Chas asked innocently as she leaned forward on the bar. Robert shot her a look as she gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

 

“It’s about this American actress and a British Prince.”

 

“Topical,” Chas said giving Tracy a wink. Robert gulped as Tracy grabbed his arm to continue.

 

“The American did something wrong and was put into a dungeon. Where the Prince went to visit her for…” Before Robert could continue his phone that was placed in front of him on the bar buzzed dramatically. Robert picked it up.

 

**_Mr. Sugden_ **

_Meet me. Garage. 5 minutes._

 

“I have to go. I’m meeting Aaron.” Robert said jumping up off the stool.

 

“Wait…you have to finish the story for Chas!” Tracy said confusion settling onto her face.

 

“I have to help Aaron out with something. I’ll finish it later.” Robert said over his shoulder as he walked away from the bar top. Before Chas or Tracy could stop him, he was out of the front door in a flash. He walked over purposely towards the garage where he saw Aaron leaning against the door.

 

“I thought I would never get out of there,” Robert said to him as he approached. Robert leaned in for a kiss and Aaron turned his head. Confused, Robert watched as Aaron looked around and reached beneath the wheel of the truck and revealed a key.

 

“What’s wrong Aaron?” Robert asked worriedly.

 

Aaron looked back at him with a smile. “The garage. That’s the first stop on this reunion tour of ours. Remember? It was your idea.”

 

Aaron opened the garage door and popped through. Robert followed with a small smile on his face.

 

“Did you expect it to happen that night?” Robert asked as he followed Aaron towards the back. He could see Aaron shrug in the darkness.

 

“I wasn’t thinking. You just appeared and things…happened.” Aaron replied as he turned towards Robert.

 

“You were angry with me.”

 

“I’m always angry with you. Cain must clean this place up. I never left it this dirty after I was done.” Aaron replied. Aaron went to turn back around when he could feel Roberts hands roughly grab him and turn him around.

 

“We both know why we are here and it’s not for cleanup,” Robert said his voice low as he roughly pushed Aaron against the nearest car. Aaron looked up at him, his blue eyes shining brightly in the limited light of the garage. Robert watched as Aaron bit his red wet bottom lip in anticipation.

 

Robert dipped down and softly placed his lips on his. Letting his hands right up and cup Aarons' face he deepened the kiss getting that illicit moan that went straight to his dick. He could fell Aaron grab his elbows to steady himself, his thumbs rubbing against the leather of his jacket.  Aaron’s hands moved up Roberts' arms and to the collar of his jacket. Slowly he peeled the jacket off Robert as he dropped his hands from his face to help the jacket off.

 

“If I remember correctly we need a car,” Robert muttered against Aaron’s lips. They both broke away panting as Robert tried the car they were leaning against. Locked.

 

Both looked at each other and made their way to the car behind it. Luckily the door was unlocked on this one, the truck.

 

“You are going to have to hop up and in,” Robert told Aaron.

 

“Isn’t that your job?” Aaron teased with a wink.

 

Robert growled as he lifted Aaron into the truck and jumped up with him, pushing a surprised Aaron back against the seats. “I’ll let my mouth do the job.”

 

Robert leaned over Aaron as he kissed his lips before moving down his body. His hot lips landing on Aarons collarbone, sucking at that spot he knows gets Aaron going. He could feel Aaron’s hands on his back, and he moved further down. Placing his fingers on the hem of Aarons grey shirt he raised it up, so he could see Aaron’s expansive chest. Robert leaned down and kissed each peck swirling his tongue around Aarons nipples making his hips pump upwards.

 

“I don’t remember this happening that first time,” Aaron said breathlessly his arms moving from Robert to rest across his eyes.

 

“I know what you need now.”

 

“You didn’t before?” Aaron gasped as Robert sucked a bruise into his ribs.

 

“I don’t remember you being this chatty last time.” Robert teased as he let his lips follow the trail of hair that started mid stomach. Mouthing at it till he reached the metal of Aaron’s belt buckle. Moving back he let his nibble fingers undo his belt and reach across the outline of Aaron’s dick against the roughness of his jeans.

 

“You doing ok?” Robert asked as he rubbed his hand up and down the outline of Aaron. His hips jerked upward.

 

“Robert.” Aaron groaned in response earning him a smile.

 

“Just making sure,” Robert said as he let his other hand pull at Aarons zipper. Slowly he pulled it down jostling the jeans down Aaron’s hips. He could see the tip of Aaron’s dick peering over his…

 

“Are you wearing my underwear?” Robert questioned slightly surprised. He let his hand rub against Aaron’s dick which earned him a hip jerk.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Aaron whispered trying to urge Robert on.

 

“Romantic,” Robert mentioned as he started to roll the underwear down letting Aaron’s dick spring free against his stomach, red and angry. Waiting to be touched by him. Smirking Robert licked a stripe on the underside of Aaron’s dick seeing Aaron grip the leather of the seats in desperation.

 

“Robert! I had to ask you a few questions…” Tracy’s voice rang out into the garage as Robert let his mouth take the tip of Aarons dick into his mouth. He could feel Aaron tense up and pull away. Robert stood upright and jumped down out of the trunk to cover the open door as Aaron tried to fix himself. Robert turned just in time to see Aaron trying to stuff his erection into his pants hissing as he tried.

 

“Oh! Hi. I’m sorry!” Tracy said as she found Robert standing there smiling and secretly praying she doesn’t look too closely at him. “Chas said to come right over. I just wanted to go over some ideas, but I see I’m…in the way.” Tracy said slowly a smile growing on her face.

 

Robert smile faltered as a very bad idea passed through his mind. “Tracy, you can’t…” Robert yelled after her as she turned away from them and walked out of the garage laughing.

 

“Did you not close the door behind you?” Aaron hissed at him.

 

“I think we are the new stars of Tracy’s book,” Robert said quietly ignoring Aarons question. He looked over his shoulder at Aaron. He was sitting upright with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

“If neither one of our butts are on the cover, I’m good.”

 

Robert signed and turned back around. “That was a bust. Barn? Next week?”

 

“Yup. Barn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Chat with me @AmandaJ718 on Tumblr! :-)


	3. The Barn

Aaron didn’t notice the piece of paper as he walked into his bedroom with heavy eyes.  He pulled out his phone to check again if Robert had called or texted. Nothing. Aaron huffed before throwing the phone onto the bed with a soft thud.  Sitting down on his side, he popped off his boots before laying down.  The heaviness of sleep overtaking him as his eyes fluttered closed. It wasn’t till it was dark did Aaron wake. His eyes readjusted as he tried to reach for the small lamp on his bedside table. Shielding himself from the light, he noticed the bright piece of white paper. Grabbing it off the nightstand, his eyes tried to read the letters that were obviously in Robert’s neat scrawl.

 

_Our Barn. Eight. I love you._

 

His eyes growing wide he threw the paper off to the side and reached for his phone.

 

“Shit,” Aaron swore under his breath as he saw the time. Not only was he an hour late he knew what the barn represented.

 

Aaron grabbed his boots and hopped as he tried to put them on while running to the door. Grabbing his keys and ran past Liv who was sitting on the couch watching television.

 

“Where are you going?” Liv asked concern in her eyes. Aaron threw on his jacket and gestured out the door.

 

“Meeting Robert. We will be back later.” He told her as he ran out the front door towards his car only hearing a faint response from Liv.

 

“ _We_?”

 

Aaron chose to ignore that comment as he hopped in and drove as fast as he could to the barn hoping he wasn’t too late. Aaron let out a sigh of relief once he saw Robert’s car in view. Slamming on his brakes, he put the car in park and jumped out barely forgetting his keys.

 

“Robert?” Aaron yelled breathless as he raced through to the place he knew well. Taking a deep breath, he took the sight in.  Robert was fast asleep on his stomach, legs spread wide open on a blanket that covered the hay. Next to him was a burlap sack and a picnic basket.  Aaron couldn’t help but smile at the two items next to his sleeping husband. Two wildly different items that represented two different chapters in their lives.  Aaron felt himself drift off into his memories when a soft snore broke into his thoughts.

 

“Robert,” Aaron said loudly hoping to wake him up. Robert replied with a snore. Aaron looked up and down Robert’s body slowly with his eyes his mouth smirking at the thought that popped into his head. Walking forward, Aaron draped himself over Roberts body letting his lips land near his ear.

 

“Robert…” Aaron whispered in his ear giving it a quick peck. He moved his nose into Robert’s messy blonde hair to take a sniff. The expensive shampoo’s smell filled Aarons nostrils making his heart beat even faster.

 

“Our first time in here didn’t start this way,” Aaron muttered as he moved down to kiss Robert’s neck. He could hear Robert let out a small snore as he nipped at the side of his neck.

 

“If I remember correctly, you were the one that was late. Answering your phone. I was so angry.” Aaron muttered to Robert sucking at his neck, hoping to wake him up. When Robert didn’t respond, Aaron shrugged and moved lower.

 

“All I wanted was you. Alone. No distractions.” Aaron said pulling up Robert’s grey jumper to reveal his milky white back. Aaron let his hands rub against his shoulder blades getting a little shiver from Robert. Stopping, Aaron peeked at Robert’s face. Eyes were still closed, his breathing even. Aaron sighed and continued rubbing Roberts back.

 

“Even then I knew,” Aaron said planting one kiss on Robert’s spine. Then another one.

 

“I knew I was already in love with you. Picking fights with you. Wanting to laugh with you. Kiss you…” Aaron trailed off as he kept kissing down Robert’s spine. 

 

“And?” Aaron heard a muffled hoarse voice ask him stopping Aaron in his tracks.

 

“Sorry, I’m late,” Aaron replied moving away from Robert’s back to lay down next to him. Aaron turned his head and brushed his nose against his.

 

“It's ok. I fell asleep anyway. You married an old man.” Robert whispered.  Aaron huffed out a laugh and gave Robert a sloppy kiss in return.

 

“What were you saying before?” Robert asked once Aaron broke away.

 

“Nothing,” Aaron whispered moving away and laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He has been here before. In this barn. Looking up at the same ceiling. Another place. Another time. He felt like a different person. His wedding band weighing heavily on his finger. It had been missing along with his heart for a year.  He felt broken, and all it took was his smile and ring to bring him back.

 

“Where did you go?” Robert asked quietly.

 

Aaron looked over at him with a smile. “Just thinking about the first time I was laying here in this exact position.

 

“Yeah, I was amazing,” Robert said, he voice holding the same bluster it did that night three years earlier.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Aaron teased with a smirk on his face. They both turned their heads, their eyes meeting. Aaron bit his lip as he turned his head and slid back down to Roberts back to continue what he started earlier.

 

“Aaron?”

 

“My turn,” Aaron muttered as he gave a kiss on the middle of Robert’s back.

 

“What are you planning?”

 

Aaron moved down and planted another kiss on his spine. “I remember how I felt that day before you showed up. I was angry with myself and you. I didn’t know what I was doing. Then you showed up.  So overconfident and ready to go. Never second guessing anything. Thinking you were the best I ever had.” Aaron moved back up to give Robert a deep kiss.

 

Breaking away Aaron whispered in Robert’s ear. “Get on your knees.”

 

“I’d rather you…”

 

“Now,”  Aaron demanded quietly as he pulled on Robert’s belt to help him up.  Robert gulped as he raised himself up onto his knees into the ‘all fours’ position.

 

“I love you like this. Under my control.” Aaron muttered as he reached around to undo Robert’s belt buckle. His nibble fingers undoing the strap easily.  He pulled down the zipper and tugged gently at Roberts pants pulling them down over his hips to rest on his knees. Robert’s black boxers didn’t hide any of his assets. Aaron could feel his mouth water at what was presented in front of him.

 

“You are all mine,” Aaron muttered before reaching back around to graze his palm against Robert’s dick. Robert jerked at the sensation. Aaron rubbed again, more deliberate in his actions. He ran his hand across Roberts' stomach letting his finger swipe slightly below his boxers before reaching in to grab the base of his cock, already throbbing in his hand.

 

“Aaron!” Robert moaned leaning down pushing up ass upwards towards Aaron. Aaron gently gave a few pumps letting his cold hands slip against Robert’s warm dick in his hand. He could feel precum build on the tip. He laughed as he gently pushed his ass back down.

 

“We go at my pace,” Aaron said as he let go and pulled off Robert’s boxers and let it pool down by his pants. He spread Robert’s cheeks to get a quick look. He could feel his body react to the image and what he had planned. He leaned in and ran his tongue over his crack making Robert cry out. Smiling he sucked on his puckered skin making Robert moan his name out loud. The feeling of passion vibrating into Aaron.  Gently he let his tongue push through the tight ring darting it in and out making Robert go wild.

 

“Fuck. Keep going. Aaron…please…” Robert breathed out pushing back against Aaron’s tongue. Aaron let his tongue dark in and out as Robert’s cries grew louder. Aaron could feel his whole body light on fire, his palms itching to rub at his own cock every time he heard Robert call in pleasure. He could feel Robert getting closer. With one last lick, Aaron pulled away much to Robert’s disappointment.

 

“I love you like this. I get to see you come undone. Only me.” Aaron said as he gave Robert a playful bite on his butt.  He gave a quick look around the barn.

 

“Did you happen to bring any…” Aaron couldn’t finish his sentence without Robert pointing at the picnic basket next to them. Smirking Aaron reached over and grabbed the lube he knew Robert would bring. Flicking the cap open he squirted some lube onto his fingers rubbing them gently together.

 

Aaron started to push his finger in when he heard a female voice.

 

“Come on it will be fun!” Faith’s voice joyfully sounded out as she opened the barn doors.

 

“I don’t do that in barns Faith!” Eric’s uppity voice rang out after her. He still followed through.

 

“SHIT,” Robert said as he tried to push away from Aaron. His movements limited by his pants around his knees. Aaron jumped up and threw him the burlap sack to cover himself knowing they were out of time.

 

“OH! I see the party has already started in here.” Faith purred out once she came across the scene in front of her. Robert on his back hiding his light under a burlap sack and Aaron trying to cover his own hard-on in his jeans.

 

“Oh my god!” Eric yelled as he quickly turned and walked out leaving a smiling Faith behind.

 

“Sorry boys. Didn’t know this was reserved tonight. We will try tomorrow.” Faith said with a wink as she turned to walk out. She stopped though and looked over her shoulder. “So glad you two are back together.” Faith said as she started walking out. Her laughter so loud it could be heard all over the village.

 

Aaron sighed and turned to look at Robert. He had fallen backward onto his back with his arm hiding his eyes.

 

“Want to take this upstairs? Back home in our own bed and a lock on the door?” Aaron suggested his eyes running over the burlap sack, knowing very well what waiting for him there. Robert dropped his arm and looked up.

 

“God yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I really did. HA. Next will be a trip back to The Pub! So stay tuned. 
> 
> Many thanks to Justine (@BeautifulHusbands) for beta reading this for me. Her changes helped this chapter out a lot! :-) 
> 
> Come say hi on my Tumblr @AmandaJ718!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut for these two. Its a way for me to get out of my comfort zone. Also, I think we will need some fun smut with the weeks we have ahead. So, I hope you enjoy this! :-) 
> 
> Come chat with me on my tumblr @AmandaJ718!


End file.
